A Pleasure To Have In Class
by LunaAriana
Summary: Ichigo's health teacher is out for the month and they have a new sub. His name? Abarai Sensei, substitute teacher. Ichgio begins staying after class to help grade papers, and to get to know Sensei very well. RenIch YAOI
1. Substitute

New story! (obviously.) Just started it, so let me know if you like it so far. Any ideas and or criticisms are welcomed. If you guys like it, I'll write more and update soon. Thanks again!

* * *

Health class. The favorite class of the pervert, the immature, and the average hormone raging teenager alike. But not for Ichigo. For Ichigo, health class was just one more 45 minute session of teachers imparting their "wisdom" soon to be forgotten after the test over that section. But what Ichigo didn't know, was that his health teacher was going to need immediate back surgery and be out for a month. He also didn't know that his substitute teacher was going to be very interesting….

Vice Principal Kuchiki walked in and stared blankly at the noisy class.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat dryly. "Attention class." The whole class immediately stopped talking and looked at the raven haired man standing at the front of the room. "Your teacher needs to have back surgery and will be out for a month. We will assign a substitute for the month and I expect that you will all treat him with respect and carry on with your learning. Correct?"

"Correct…." the class mumbled somewhat in unison. Vice Principal Kuchiki was very dry, but no student dare disobey him.

"That's what I thought. Your substitute will be here tomorrow. As for today, I expect you all to keep quiet and finish your assignments." He nodded and walked quietly out of the room. Ichigo decided to go ahead and finish his homework while some of the other students talked quietly.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime whispered.

"What?" Ichigo said without looking up from his book.

"Umm, do you know what happened to the teacher?" She asked, wondering why Ichigo wouldn't look at her. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm guessing he hurt his back." He said dryly, annoyed with her stupid questions. It wasn't so much a stupid question as it was a stupid excuse to talk to him.

"Oh." She said quietly and sank down in her seat, embarrassed.

"I wonder who our sub will be! I hope she's pretty." Mizuiro said to Keigo.

"Don't go getting your hopes up. She'll probably be old and nasty and she'll be the one teaching us sex ed!" Keigo said, waving his arms frantically. "How can she teach us about condoms if her teeth keep falling out?! Oh no, that can't happen! I can't afford to go through eight boxes trying to figure out how the hell to use them!" Keigo began running in circles and panicking.

"If you can't put them on, you shouldn't be using them." Uryu mumbled to himself. Keigo overheard him and shot a dirt glare his way.

"Oh yeah? I bet you'll never need one Ishida! But hey, if you did, you could always knit yourself one!" Keigo yelled back, yet again, frantically waving his arms. Uryu's face went completely red. "Hahahahaha!" Keigo laughed, dancing around. He spun around in circles but suddenly spun into something, hitting his face. He cringed and looked up at Chad.

"Sit down Keigo." Chad said in a deep, serious voice.

"Oh." Keigo winced. "Sorry Uryu." He said sheepishly as he sat down in his seat. Uryu simply nodded and pushed his glasses up with his finger.

"I wouldn't worry about it Keigo. It's a substitute. They'll only be here for a month." Ichigo reassured him. Keigo flashed him a weak smile. _It's only a sub, what's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

Ichigo stood next to Chad, talking to Uryu and Orihime about their chemistry project.

"Well," Uryu started, "I think for our presentation we can…" A puzzled look plastered Ishida's face as his voice trailed off. Ichigo looked at him with a puzzled look too. He turned around to see what Uryu, Orihime, and Chad were now all staring at.

Standing at their teacher's desk, organizing his papers, was their substitute teacher. Their very interesting teacher. The whole class had gone silent as they watched the intriguing stranger place his briefcase on the desk.

"Oh, hello class." He said, slightly caught off guard by their stares. "Um, I'm obviously your substitute teacher, Renji Abarai. Well, Abarai Sensei to you all."

Renji Abarai, substitute teacher. He was strangely attractive and very peculiar. His long red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, his curious tattooed eyebrows slightly covered with a few red strands of hair that hung in his face. He wore a slightly open collared white shirt beneath a black blazer and black dress pants that clung nicely to his well defined legs. He took his black rimmed glasses off for a moment, chewed on the end of them, looked around the room, and stuck them back on. He stood uneasily at the front of the room, knowing the class didn't know what to make of him.

So it was rather obvious that Renji wasn't exactly "teacher" material with his tattoos and red hair and all. But he felt that it gave him a bit of an exotic edge, if you will.

"Alright guys, enough talking, sit down so I can take attendance." He reached into the drawer and pulled out the attendance list.

"Why the hell is he our teacher?" Ichigo whispered to Chad.

"Beats me." Chad said plainly.

"I mean, he just isn't….I don't know…."

"Teacher like?" Renji said as he stood next to Ichigo's desk.

"What?" Ichigo said, startled by Renji suddenly looming over him.

"I know, I'm not exactly teacher like, am I?"

"Well…." Ichigo just stared at him.

"It was rhetorical, umm, Ichigo, is it?"

"Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki. Present."

"Obviously." Renji chuckled. He moved on down the row, checking off any students who weren't in their seats.

"All right guys, just so you all know, there's a good chance I might be here for more than a month, back surgery take a while to heal. But anyways, today you have a simple homework assignment. Do yourself a favor, get it done in class and then you can talk. Just make sure it's finished for tomorrow, ok?" The class mumbled and started working on their homework.

Ichigo sat in his seat, staring at Renji with a puzzled look. Something about this guy was so, captivating. He was just too intriguing to look away from.

Renji sat down at the desk and pulled the hair tie out, slipping it around his wrist. His bright red hair graced his shoulders and his glasses were placed on top of his head as he graded papers.

"Ichigo." He snapped out of his stare and looked at Keigo.

"Dude, what are you staring at?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at Sensei for like five minutes straight." He said, obviously a bit concerned with this sudden odd behavior.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I was just, staring. Not at Sensei, just staring, in general." He lied. Ichigo turned away from Keigo and opened his health book. "The Effects of Alcohol on the Human Body." Exciting.

When the bell finally rang, the class all got up and left soon after. Ichigo was the last to walk out since he had to wait to pick up his younger sisters from school anyways. He gathered his things and walked toward the door when he was stopped.

"Hey, Ichigo." Renji called after him.

"What?" The boy was caught off guard. "Oh, uh, what is it Abarai Sensei?"

"Would you mind staying after school and helping me grade papers while I'm here? There's so many classes and I can't keep up."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Well, you seem to know your classmates, and not to mention, Vice Principal Kuchiki told me if I needed any help, to ask you."

"Why would he recommend me?" Ichigo was rather puzzled.

"Something about you being a good kid, willing to help, all that jazz." Renji flashed him a smile as he unbuttoned his collar a bit further. "And, I guess I could always give you a little extra credit if you'd like, even though you probably don't need it."

"No, I don't need it. But I guess I can stay after and help you. My sisters don't get out of school for another hour anyways."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Renji was sincere. He needed all the help he could get. Ichigo sat at the front desk across from his new sub and began grading papers.

"So if you don't mind me asking," Ichigo said without looking up from his papers. "why the hell are you a teacher?" Renji laughed.

"I really can't convince you that I'm a teacher can I?"

"Well, you just don't seem like the type to be a teacher. Especially a health teacher." Ichigo said a matter of factly.

"Why do you say that?" Renji asked curiously.

"Look in a mirror. You have bizarre tattoos, bright red, long hair, a personality."

"Teachers can't have personality?" He chuckled quietly. "No, no, I know I don't look like a typical teacher. But what fun is the typical?" That was a fair enough question, and Ichigo could tell already he was going to enjoy getting to know this guy, he definitely wasn't the least bit typical. "In fact, I'd like to think of it as a teaching device. You know, get the students' attention first." Ichigo looked up at him with a blank stare. "Ok, so I really have no idea why I'm a teacher either. Well, a substitute. But who knows, I might surprise you."

"More than you already have?" Ichigo chuckled to himself.

"Oh trust me, there's a lot about me that mighty surprise you."

And so began Ichigo's daily routine of staying after school to help Abarai Sensei grade papers and tests. And chat. Lots of chatting.

Thanks again for reading.


	2. Electricity

-1**Thanks for reviewing guys! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 2, hope it's not too short. Just trying to find time to write with all these tests and projects I have going. If only Renji were my teacher…..**

"So, what do you think of our sub? Pretty strange if you ask me." Keigo said with his hands on his hips.

"He's seems rather peculiar." Uryu said as he stole a glance as their strange Sensei.

"He's doesn't seem bad." Ichigo said nonchalantly. To be quite honest, he was growing quite fond of Renji and his strange teaching methods.

"Alright guys, sit down. Gotta make sure you're all here, like anyone would want to skip school." He said sarcastically with a chuckle. The students shuffled to their seats and continued their conversations while Renji walked around the room checking off names. Renji walked down the aisle of desks before he stopped at Ichigo's.

"Gonna help me again today?" He said quietly.

"Uh, sure." Ichigo said, trying to act like he wasn't caught off guard and slightly excited be the request.

"Thanks kid." Renji winked and continued checking names.

"Ichigo, what was that about?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Umm, nothing, he was just making sure I was…in the right seat. You know how those retarded seating charts can be confusing."

"Yeah, I guess so!" She smiled, trying to hard to be 'cute.'

"I could have swore I saw Abarai Sensei _wink _at Ichigo." Keigo whispered to Uryu. Ishida let out a sigh.  
"I'm sure you did Keigo." He said, a bit annoyed. Ichigo was oblivious to the conversation next to him while he scribbled on his homework.

"Alright guys. As you know, we'll be starting sex ed next week." The girls giggled while a few boy managed to make some rather rude comments, the rest of the class just fidgeting awkwardly. "Come on guys, we're adults here. No big deal." _As if half these kids aren't already fucking their brains out. _ Renji thought to himself. _Either way, I'm the teacher. I have to be mature about this. That means no getting carried away. No chasing kids with condoms or throwing birth control at them when they aren't paying attention. How the hell am I going to have any fun? _"But for now, work on the assignment on the board. Alcohol, drugs, all that goo- I mean bad stuff." Renji bit his lip and sat down in his desk.

He leaned back with his feet up on the desk, hands behind his head, watching the students fill out the worksheets. One student in particular seemed to always catch his attention. Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji watched his long fingers hold his pencil and scratch words across the paper. He watched as he furrowed his brow when he was stuck and how he would crack his knuckles every few minutes or so.

Ichigo couldn't ignore the gaze he felt. He quickly looked up from his book to see Renji's eyes dart away quickly, settling on the empty desk beside him._ Weird…_ Ichigo thought to himself.

By the time the bell had finally rung, most of the students had already turned in their homework. Ichigo gathered his books while his friends left the classroom to head home.

"Need me today?" Ichigo said as he picked his books up and set them on his desk.

"Yeah, if you don't mind helping me."

"No, I don't mind actually." Ichigo admitted. He handed the boy a stack of papers and a red pen, but he paused when he felt the electricity as he brushed fingertips with Ichigo. They locked eyes for a brief moment until Renji interrupted the silence.

"Uh, I appreciate the help." He said quickly as he went back to his desk, trying to ignore what had just happened. They sat in an awkward silence grading papers, neither knowing what to say.

"So, how was your day?" Renji asked politely, finally speaking up.

"Mine?" Ichigo asked, a bit taken aback by the sudden question. "Uh, my day was fine. Yours?"

"Mine went well. As well as it can go for a sub." Renji smiled when he heard Ichigo chuckle to himself.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked while he crossed off wrong answers on Keigo's paper.

"Well, not all the students are as nice as you, Ichigo. Unfortunately, they take advantage of the fact that I'm a sub and I don't always know the rules or what's going on."

"Well, those kids are immature assholes. They need to grow up and stop acting like they're fucking 5 years old." Ichigo paused for a moment. "Oh, sorry about the swearing."

"Naw, it's fucking fine." Renji laughed. "I'm not gonna get you in trouble, you're old enough to use your mouth." _Old enough to use your mouth…….. _

"Renji?"

"What?!" Ichigo's voice rang in his ears as it snapped him out of his day dream. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about swearing and then you got this really weird look on your face."

"Oh, umm, I was just thinking about….hey, you done with those papers?" Renji noticed the stack on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah, they were pretty easy to grade." Ichigo said, handing them to the red head, trying to avoid touching his hand again.

"You dating that Orihime girl?" Renji asked as he filed the papers away.

"What?" Ichigo gave him a blank stare. "Why the hell would you think I was dating her?"

"I don't know, she just seems to really like you or something."

"Eh, she's my friend, but sometimes she's really annoying." _Good, he doesn't like her. _

"Sorry, I guess that was a bit personal."

"I don't really care." Ichigo looked down at Renji's empty hands. "You aren't married?"

"Me, married? Don't think so."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, curious as to why his exotic teacher hadn't already been snatched up by a young woman.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Renji smiled. "I don't know, guess I haven't found, you know, the 'right person'." Renji grumbled, complete with air quotes.

"Well, you're young right? You have plenty of time."

"Yeah, I guess so." Renji gave a half hearted smile before glancing at the clock.

"Don't you have to go get your sisters Ichigo?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, I lost track of time."

"No problem. Thanks again for helping me grade papers."

"Don't worry, I'll be here again tomorrow." Renji smiled, a bit shocked by Ichigo's peculiar willingness to help him.

_He'll come around. _

**Thanks again for reading! I appreciate your reviews so much! They encourage me to keep writing, so let me know if you have any ideas or opinions! :D**


	3. Grading Papers Was Never So Interesting

-1Yey, part 3! Unfortunately, updating may take a bit because I have 3 projects due this month :P School sucks. Anyways, thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! You guys really encourage me to keep writing and reading your messages makes my day. Thanks again. Lemme know what'cha think :D

_He'll come around. _

And he began to eventually. Ichigo began spending more and more time after school helping Renji, and the more time he spent with Sensei, the more he began to open up to him.

"Hey Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she waved to Ichigo in the doorway.

"Uh, hi Orihime." He said awkwardly as he walked over to his desk. He let out a heavy sigh as he sat down, setting his books under his desk. Renji stood at the front of the room taking attendance as he had become accustomed to.

"So Ichigo, you wanna come with us after school to the movies?" Keigo said excitedly.

"Well, uh," Ichigo shot a glance at Renji who had been listening. Renji looked at him briefly and went back to taking attendance. "I'd like to, but I have to pick up my sisters after school, remember?"

"Awwww, come on Ichigo! Why do you have to be such a perfect older sibling?" Keigo whined, getting up in the strawberry's face.

"Look," Ichigo's hand met Keigo's face and shoved it away. "I have to get my sisters. That's all there is to it. I'm sorry, but I can't go." Keigo huffed and stomped back to his desk.

"It's ok Ichigo, maybe we can go some other time!" Orihime said a bit too cheerfully.

"Well, if Ichigo isn't going, I don't want to." Uryu mumbled.

"What?!" Keigo shrieked.

"Yeah, me neither, sorry Keigo." Orihime said quietly.

"You guys all suck! I don't need you losers! You'll go with me, right Chad?"

"I'd rather not." Chad said simply in his deep voice.

"You could always take that sister of yours." Mizuiro said happily.

"Oh shut up Mizuiro! I am not taking my sister! And neither are you!" Keigo yelled, frantically swinging his arms.

"Ok, ok. I'll go with you Keigo." Mizuiro said, trying to cheer him up.

"Fine." He muttered, crossing his arms and sinking into his chair.

"Alright, alright, sit down guys!" Renji raised his voice over the chattering students. They sat down and stared at Abarai Sensei. "Ok, sex ed." Three words and he had the whole classes' attention. He took a deep breath. "Yes, sex ed. First, the female reproductive system." A light blush tinted most of the boys' faces, including Uryu who tried to hide it by pushing his glasses up as he always did. "Ladies first after all." More silence from the blushing class. "Oh come on guys, you're in high school, I think you can handle some female anatomy." And yet more silence. Renji let out a frustrated sigh. "Just come get these worksheets and turn them in when you're finished." _If you don't even know the name of what you're shoving your dick into, you shouldn't be doing it. _

The students finished their worksheets and placed them on Renji's desk while he graded other papers. He paid no attention to the kids turning their papers in until Ichigo walked up to his desk. He looked up and locked eyes with the blonde teen and smiled at him. Ichigo flashed him a quick smile before turning around and walking back to his desk. Renji couldn't help but watch Ichigo walk away. _Wow, what an ass. _

Renji shook his head, realizing he was gawking at Ichigo as he went to sit down. After a few minutes, the bell finally rang and the students all grabbed their books and ran out the door. Ichigo stalled, waiting for his friends to leave before talking to Sensei.

"Hey, I'm sorry about missing the movie with your friends." Renji apologized.

"Eh, it's ok. I chose not to go." Ichigo said a matter of factly.

"Well, is there any way I can make it up to you?" He smiled. _Just say it._

"If I think of something I'll let you know." Ichigo smiled.

"Well then in the meantime, sit your ass down and grade some papers!" Renji laughed.

"Alright, alright." Ichigo chuckled. "Just give me the papers." Renji held the papers out, but retracted them suddenly. Ichigo gave him a puzzled look.

"Come get them." Renji snarled.

"It would just kill you to walk over here and hand them to me, wouldn't it?" Ichigo stood up and walked over to Renji. He leaned across the desk to take the papers from Renji's hand when Renji grabbed Ichigo's tie and pulled him across the desk. Ichigo braced himself against the desk and locked eyes with his Sensei.

"What….what are you…" Ichigo was cut off by a pair of lips softly grazing over his own. A small gasp escaped his lips as his brain finally made the connection. He pulled away but Renji kept a hold of his tie.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo demanded. Renji smirked and dropped the papers on the floor.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Renji growled. Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji pulled him back in by his tie and crushed their lips together. He began moving slowly against the student's trembling lips before sucking on the bottom one. Ichigo strained against the desk, his erection painfully pushing against the table.

His red haired sensei gracefully climbed up onto the desk without breaking the kiss. Cupping the back of Ichigo's neck, Renji pushed his tongue past the boy's lips as he sat on the top of the desk. He moaned lightly into his mouth, trying to elicit a response from Ichigo who was still slightly shocked.

Ichigo finally kissed him back, tangling their tongues together. A breathy groan escaped his throat as Renji ran his hand through the soft, orange hair. Renji's nimble fingers began to loosen Ichigo's tie and unbutton his white shirt. Just as Renji was about to begin sucking on Ichigo's neck, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They both froze and stared at the door.

"Keigo don't run, you're gonna trip." Mizuiro scolded him.

"Well I wanna hurry up and get my book so we can go to the movies!"

"Shit!" Renji whispered.

"Fuck, we have to hide!" Ichigo shot back. Renji straightened his shirt and tie while Ichigo crammed himself under the teacher's desk. He quickly pulled out some papers and pretended to grade them when the door flew open. Renji tried to look surprised.

"Oh, hi Abarai-Sensei!" Keigo yelled.

"Uh, hi Keigo. Can I help you?" Renji said a bit annoyed.

"Nope, just getting a book I forgot!" He shouted as he ran to his desk near the back of the room. Renji let out a slight gasp as he felt Ichigo rub up against his leg. Whether it was accidental or on purpose, Ichigo made him shudder.

"Next time, try knocking." Renji suggested without looking up at Keigo.

"Oh, umm, sorry. I'll knock next time." Keigo apologized sheepishly.

"You'll have to excuse his ignorance." Mizuiro smiled. Keigo grabbed his book and they both slipped out of the class room, shutting the door behind them. Ichigo began sliding his hand up Renji's thigh as he listened to them run down the hall.

"Mmmmm…..Ichi…" Renji slid his chair back so Ichigo could crawl out. Ichigo ran his hands up Renji's thighs, spreading his legs as he stood up.

"Oh god…." Renji closed his eyes, holding his breath for a moment. "Alright, I think you're done for the day." Renji chuckled. Ichigo frowned, looking at the clock.

"Shit, I have to go get my sisters." He stood up and looked down at his frazzled teacher. The teen licked his lips slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered. Renji simply nodded, too incoherent to form words. Ichigo grabbed his book bag and walked out the door, leaning against it after he shut it.

"I can't wait for class tomorrow." He whispered to himself.


	4. Damn Juice

-1Sorry this took so long guys! But I'm finally done with school, so it should be easier to find time to write! But THANK YOU so much for all the reviews! It's great to know you guys appreciate my work, it means a lot to me! :D Well, let me know what'cha think of this next chapter.

P.S. Check out the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script, it's beautiful :]

"This Abarai Sensei guys just keeps getting weirder!" Keigo interrupted as his friends spoke amongst themselves.

"Why do you say that?" Orihime questioned curiously.

"Well, Mizuiro and I came back after class yesterday to get my book that he made me forget."

"I did not make you forget your book, Keigo." Mizuiro corrected.

"Did too! You were rushing me! 'Come on Keigo, we're gonna miss the movie.'." Keigo said in a mocking voice as he put his hands on his hips, poorly imitating Mizuiro.

"Whatever." Ichigo interrupted. "What happened?" He demanded as he shot a glance towards Renji who was obviously trying to look like he wasn't listening.

"Geeze Ichigo, don't be so uptight!" Keigo pouted. "Anyways, we came in to get my book and he was sitting at his desk, grading papers."

"What's so weird about that?" Ichigo tried to convince them.

"Well he was a mess. I mean his tie was crooked and his hair was all messy and his face was kinda red and he was breathing heavy like he had just gone jogging or something. I mean, why would he look like that if he was just grading papers?"

"That is a little weird." Orihime said quietly.

"Maybe he did go jogging." Ichigo laughed nervously. The group gave him with a puzzled look as he scratched the back of his head.

"In your seats." Renji yelled, trying to save Ichigo from having to explain why Renji was a disheveled mess yesterday. "One more worksheet on the female reproductive system." The class let out a stifled moan in unison. "Hey, don't blame me! I just do what the teacher said to." Renji reminded them as he passed out their work.

The students sat quietly completing their worksheets when Renji's voice interrupted the silence.

"Ichigo, may I see you in the hallway?" Renji said as plainly as possible, but the hint of lust in his voice didn't pass Ichigo's ears. He simply nodded, closed his text book, and followed Renji into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

"Renji, what is this ab-?" Ichigo was cut off by Renji's fervent kiss. He pushed the student against the wall and ran his hands through his soft hair, moving quickly against his lips. As soon as Ichigo started to kiss him back, he pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"We can't get caught Ichigo." Renji whispered in a serious tone.

"So you take me into the hallway where any teacher or student can walk by!?"

"Shhhhh…." Renji quieted the boy, placing a finger against his soft lips. "If Keigo brings it up again, you need to make something up and stick to that story, ok?" Ichigo nodded and gently sucked the finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the long digit. Renji closed his eyes for a moment before removing his finger from Ichigo's mouth.

"Actually," Ichigo whispered. "I don't need to make up a story. Keigo doesn't know I was there. So as far as he's concerned, your flustered appearance has nothing to do with me." Ichigo reminded him.

"Except for the fact that it actually had _everything _to do with you." His sensei chuckled. "But Keigo doesn't need to know that." Renji gave him one last kiss, lingering for just a moment before pulling away and heading back into the classroom. Ichigo follow suit and went back to his desk.

"What was all that about!?" Keigo whispered.

"All what?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Going in the hallway you idiot! Did you get in trouble?"

"No, he…uh, had to tell me that my dad called the office. One of my sisters went home sick so I don't have to pick her up. That's all."

"Well that's no fun!" Keigo pouted. Ichigo sank into his chair, trying not to look suspicious and finished his worksheet.

The students talked quietly while waiting for the bell to ring. Renji fidgeted slightly at his desk, casually glancing at Ichigo every few moments. His bright orange hair, his dark brown eyes, his perfect, soft lips; everything about him was intoxicating.

Ichigo tuned out the conversation around him, casually glancing up at Renji every few moments. His bright red hair, his dark brown eyes, his perfect, soft lips; everything about him was intoxicating.

And there was no denying it.

Once the bell finally rang, the students all rushed out, leaving Ichigo sitting in his desk, staring intently at Renji. Once the classroom had emptied, Renji stood up stiffly, placing his hands on his desk. Ichigo stood up, walking briskly towards his Sensei, grabbed him by the collar, and crushed their lips together.

Renji inhaled sharply through his nose, slightly surprised by Ichigo's eagerness. He smirked and began sucking on the younger boy's bottom lip, nibbling it lightly. Ichigo finally gave in, letting Renji's tongue slide past his soft lips.

Sliding a hand down his torso, Renji began kissing him harder, Ichigo kissing him back with equal passion, rubbing his tongue against Renji's and tangling his fingers in the fire red hair.

Renji broke the kiss, moving to Ichigo's neck. He rolled his head to the side as his neck was assaulted by Renji's lips, kissing and sucking the bruising flesh. His nimble fingers began loosening the student's tie as he pushed him up against the chalkboard. Ichigo groaned as he felt Renji's leg slide between his own, lightly grinding his hips against his. Renji continued grinding his hips, unbuttoning the boy's shirt and kissing his collar bone.

"Ahhhhh……Renjiiiiiiii……" Ichigo moaned quietly when Renji took one of his nipples into his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh……" Renji cooed as he blew cold air on the boy's wet nipple, causing shivers to run down his spine. "We don't need any interruptions." Ichigo nodded his head as Renji began sucking on his other nipple, teasing the flesh with his teeth. His lips trailed down his well defined torso, dipping his tongue into Ichigo's navel. Just as he was about to unbuckled his belt, Ichigo jerked when his phone startled him. Renji looked up at him with a puzzled look as he dug in his pocket.

"Hello?" Ichigo said with an annoyed tone. "Juice? What for?" Another pause. "Alright dad, whatever. Yeah." Ichigo hung up angrily and threw the phone on the desk as Renji stood up.

"Juice?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah, my dad wants me to go get fucking juice before I pick up my sisters. Even though he's five minutes away from the grocery store! He's such an asshole sometimes!" Ichigo complained. Renji chuckled, crossing his arms against his chest.

"We just keep getting interrupted." He smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding." He let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry Sensei. I'll see you tomorrow." Renji simply nodded as Ichigo grabbed his books and walked out the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dad! Why the hell can't you get your own damn juice?!" Ichigo growled as he slammed the door behind him.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your father!" He pouted. "And for your information, I was watching TV when suddenly, out of nowhere, I was hit with an unquenchable thirst! I went to the fridge, but to my dismay, there was no juice!"

"Oh shut up dad." Ichigo snarled.

"Hey, I'm not finished! So on my way back to the couch, I rolled my ankle! And I thought, I can't drive to the store with a hurting ankle! But luckily, I had you! Thank you my boy!" Isshin said dramatically.

"Well here's your damn juice. I'm going upstairs to work on homework. Don't bother me about dinner, I have too much to do." Isshin stood with a puzzled look on his face as his son stormed upstairs and slammed his door.

"What's his problem?" Karin muttered.

"He's a teenager! It's probably all that angst! And built up sexual tension!"

"Dad, just go watch TV." Karin sighed. Isshin stood pouting as Karin walked off to go outside.

Ichigo locked the door and threw himself on his bed while mind kept wandering back to that last kiss. Closing his eyes, his hand almost subconsciously wandered down to his belt buckle. Rubbing himself through his boxers, he stifled a moan with the back of his hand.

"Nggghhhhh……" Ichigo groaned as he quickly grew hard just thinking about Renji's touch. He slipped his hand beneath the elastic band, both comforted and bored with the familiarity of his own hand. He began stroking his member harder and faster, stifling his moans. After a few moments, he found his release and quickly grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned himself up.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, relishing in what tomorrow's class might hold.


End file.
